Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in lighting for a tree, palm tree or other structure. More particularly, the present up-down lighting fixture provides lighting elements that are secured to the trunk of a tree to provide illumination up and/or down from the tree frame attached to a mounting bracket that is mounted to the trunk of a tree. The lighting elements may also be mounted to the outside of the frame to direct light away from the trunk.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
There are a number of establishments including, but not limited to commercial property, hotels, resorts and homes that want to provide lighting features to illuminate a tree or an area around a tree. Placing a light on the ground that shines into a tree provides lighting for the branches, leaves and fronds. Placing lighting on the ground requires selecting lights that must focus or spread light depending upon the distance from the lighting to the branches, leaves or fronds. Placing lighting on the ground does not provides even illumination of the ground area around the base of the tree. Placing lighting on the ground can be damaged, removed or broken by pedestrians, maintenance gardeners etc.
Some lighting systems secure lighting in the tree that shines lights from a fixture strap. These fixtures are fixed to a strap around the living tree and the lights are placed around the outside of the fabric or metal strap and are larger than the strap. A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,331 issued Mar. 21, 2006 to Charles E. Risch discloses a Light System on Trees and Other Objects. The system involves a flexible multiple bulb light rod or a continuous string of lights. The lights provide only localized illumination and does not shine light in a particular focused direction such as into palm fronds or onto the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,551 issued on Apr. 1, 2014 to Abdukreidha A. AlSaffar disclose a Lighting Assembly in the Form of a Palm Tree. The base includes a plurality of downwardly extending rods and a mass of concrete around and in between the rods to anchor the assembly. The lighting system is essentially a fake tree with integrated lighting. While this patent discloses illumination, there is not a ring of lighting that is securable to a living tree.
What is needed is a lighting fixture system that is secured to a tree or palm tree where the lights are secured within a lighting round or square metal frame. The lighting fixture system disclosed in this document provides a solution to providing illumination to a tree and/or palm tree or other structure and further provides lighting around a tree with the lighting elements positioned and hidden between the metal frame and the base.